Dinner For Two
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Mark invites Arizona to dinner, words are said. Words that, since I'm staying in my pretty pink bubble, are actually nice.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona walked into the small restaurant about three blocks from the hospital where Mark had invited her to dinner. Just the two of them. So they could talk. She'd had a pretty good day at work so she'd agreed to come and met him, though now as she's walking to the table she's kind of wondering why.

"Hey Blo—Arizona." Mark corrects. He's still working on that whole 'being polite' thing. "How was your shift?" He asks as he slides a glass of white wine towards her. He may or may not have grilled Callie for some tips on how to make this not blow up in his face.

"It was good, we didn't lose anyone." Arizona smiles as she takes the wine. She loved days when she didn't lose any of the tiny humans that put their trust in her. "And yours?" She asks, trying this whole not wanting to kill Mark thing.

"Not bad. Lexie actually looked at me today so you know, that's a plus." Mark shrugs, taking a sip of his beer.

"That's progress. I think she just needs to figure out if she's ready for the commitment." She says softly, biting her tongue and not making a comment about him pushing things on her twice.

"Yeah." Mark sighs, scanning over the menu. "I just wish she'd talk to me, or yell, or something. I want a chance to apologize and tell her…stuff." He mutters, shaking his head a bit. "Anyway, enough about my sad and pathetic love life. How are you and Callie doing?"

'Fucking like bunnies.' Arizona thinks to herself. One of the many benefits of being a lesbian, you can have sex without having intercourse. Yay. And damn are her and Callie having sex. Lots and lots of mind-blowing amazing sex. And she's pretty sure they're still in the make up sex phase, forget the pregnancy hormones yet to come. Yup, it's good to be her.

"We're doing really well, we're thinking of moving to the apartment a floor up though." She answers instead. Mark Sloan already knows far too much about their sex life.

"Moving? Why?" Mark asks in surprise. Callie hadn't mentioned that when he stopped by today.

"The apartments on the 6th floor are bigger and have three bedrooms. Calliope and I want to be able to have a spare bedroom and a room for the little one." Arizona explains, seeing the panic on his face and feeling oddly comforted by it.

"Oh. Ok. Well I guess that makes sense." Mark mutters. He knows it a good idea, probably a great way to help them have a fresh start too, but it still kind of sucks. He likes being across the hall.

'And it means you aren't right across the hall.' Arizona says in her head, giving him a smile. She's mostly over the whole wanting to stab Mark with the nearest sharp object, but it still stings a bit to look at him and know he touched Callie. It's something she's damned determined he never gets the chance to do again.

"I think it's best there is a little space Mark. I mean lack of boundaries are what cause this mess." She says as gently as she can, though her expression hardens a bit.

"I know." Mark sighs. "Callie and I had a talk the other day, that's why I asked you to dinner." He says, shifting a bit in his seat at the look she gives him. Just then, much to his relief, the waiter comes and takes their order.

"You want me to leave now?" Arizona asks, arching an eyebrow at Mark after ordering a fish taco and having to kick him in the shin to keep him from laughing.

"No. No, stay." Mark says quickly, taking a drink of his beer as he fights to compose himself. "I'll try and not be…such an ass. But we really need to talk."

"We do." Arizona agrees. "There needs to be lines in the sand that you stay behind." She starts out, holding her hand up to forestall the argument she can see coming. "Yes you are the father, and I would never take that away from you, but Calliope is my girlfriend."

"I know. It may not seem like it, but I do. I've just…never had to have boundaries before you know? I mean I slept with my best friends wife. More than once. Which is totally not helping my case right now…" He says quickly, glancing around awkwardly. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I want to be better. For Callie and my kid." Mark says, looking at her with what he hope sis a sincere expression.

"I don't mind you bringing Calliope lunch or finding you rubbing her feet when I get home from work. I don't even mind you kissing her not yet there bump once a day." Arizona says, taking a drink of her wine, needing that warmth she got from it. She did mind a little but Callie really enjoyed it. "But you can't come over without at least knocking, you can't be in our bed, you can't be around her in the bathroom when she's naked."

"Knocking. No bed. No nakedness. Ok, I can work with that." Mark agrees, having already heard pretty much the same thing from Callie earlier.

Arizona smiles a little bit, glad that went so easy. She was expecting an argument, or at the very least some annoying manwhoreish comments. Although he did say he talked to Callie so maybe she warned him off doing that and he figured it was a good idea to listen to the hormonal regnant lady. Either way she's grateful he seems to be at least making a token effort at respecting her boundaries and her relationship with Callie.

"I also need you to do me a favor. I understand you are the father and you get a vote. But can you please take what I say into consideration when Callie is…well being Callie?" She asks with a heavy sigh.

"I'll do what I can." Mark chuckles. "But I think I'm pretty much going to plead no contest when it comes to disagreeing with the crazy pregnant lady."

"I meant when the baby is born." Arizona says softly.

"You think Callie is going to listen to me anymore than she does you? The woman is as stubborn as they come. But I can promise to remember you're the mom too. How's that?" Mark asks, offering her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you." Arizona says with smile, biting her lip nervously. "There is something you could do to prove that."

"What?" Mark asks as he polishes off his beer.

"Well, there is you giving your rights up so I can adopt the baby, but I know you won't do that." Arizona says first, feeling a twinge of regret at that truth. "But there are forms you can sign that make me have some legal rights."

"Damn right I won't." Mark says, bristling a bit at the idea of giving up his rights. "But you having legal rights would be ok, and it would make Callie really happy. What kind of forms are we talking about?"

"I have them at home. It's rights so I can pick the kid up at school or take them to the doctors. Not really much, but enough so I'm able to be a parent too." Arizona says, her eyes a little saddened.

"Absolutely. I want you to be able to be a mom to this kid, and not just because of Callie. All of our feuding aside, you're not half bad. Our kid's gonna be lucky to have you." Mark says, cautiously reaching out and placing his hand over hers. "And if the legal system ever gets it's head out of it's ass and lets you marry Torres, or comes up with another way for you to have more rights, we can look at things again."

"Thank you." Arizona forces out, never having thought Mark would be the one to put tears in her eyes. She takes a few long breaths to try to get her emotions under control. "We may never be best friends, but I know you are going to be a really great dad to a little girl. Calliope and I will have to work a little harder on a boy with you though." She teases goodheartedly, needing to lighten the mood.

"No arguments here. The last thing I want is a son who ends up like me." Mark snorts, shaking his head and pulling is hand away. Touchy feely moments like this are still kinda new for him, and moments like this with Robins? Well they just don't happen. Ever.

"Let's hope for a girl then." Arizona says as she smiles at him. "You know all the tricks to keep her away from boys like you."

"Pretty sure you've got a few of your own, but ya if it's a girl no way am I letting her near boys like I was at that age. Or boys in general for that matter." Mark smiles.

"I'll drink to that." Arizona agrees, lifting her glass. As they click glasses she ponders the fact that her and Mark just agreed on something. She'll have to check and see if hell froze over later.


End file.
